A Prelude to Empire
A Prelude to Empire is the third and final quest in the Empire world event, a stand alone line if the Legends of Old questline. START: Sera, located in the City of the Sky END: Sera, located in the City of the Sky Description *''Sera stares into your eyes, she smiles. Xanaxath approaches from behind.'' *Xanaxath: It is time Sera, the ceremony is about to begin. *''Sera nods and walks up the carpet towards the throne of the City of the Sky, seating herself down. Tylious is stood next to the throne, his nods to you.'' *Xanaxath: Attention citizens of the City of the Sky, hear me now, for today is a changing day in your history! I am here today to crown your new queen, the queen of the twin cities of the City of the Sky and Winterstorm! Let the bells ring, for today you have a ruler once more! *''Cheers can be heard from outside, Tylious is standing next to Sera clapping. Sera sit quietly on the throne.'' *Xanaxath: Heroes! Would you do the honour of tolling the bells in the twin cities? You must be quick, you have five minutes after ringing the bell here to ring the bell in Winterstorm! *Player: I'd be happy to! I'll get right on that! Objectives *Ring the City of the Sky bell *Ring the Winterstorm bell within five minutes *Speak to Sera Completion *''Sera looks at you, writing you a note.'' *Sera: I don't know if what you just did is a good thing or a bad thing , but either way I am now queen. *Player: Quite a small ceremony for such an event isn't it? I imagined it would've been much bigger. *Xanaxath: It's always been a small occasion when a new ruler is crowned. *Tylious: I had a bigger ceremony when I came into rule as the Cold King. *''Tylious' eyes flare up through the eye slits in his helmet.'' *Tylious: But I forced them to revere. *Sera: What's important is that we're all here together, and that we survived that siege. Who are those Broken Sky anyway? *Xanaxath: Minions of someone I hoped I'd never see again. *Tylious: Who is that? *Xanaxath: Telling you his name would be pointless Tylious, you've never heard of him. *Tylious: Try me. *Xanaxath: You do NOT need to know Tylious. I can tell you he is dubbed the "Inferno" and for good reason. That's all you need to know. *''Xanaxath turns to you.'' *Xanaxath: As for you , I reward you with this! This is a once in a lifetime thing, anyone who achieves such a feat deserves compensation. Rewards *(Great Drake of the Twin Cities) Afterwards After the quest is completed the ''first ''time on the server, both the City of the Sky and Winterstorm will be up in celebration, with fireworks every hour on the hour. Players can take part in special mini games and events throughout the streets of both cities. Players who completed the previous quest will be awarded (Steed of the Twin Cities). They may not have completed the final quest, but their actions do not go unnoticed. This quest is no longer available at the stroke of midnight on the 21st.